Meet Moi II
by Emerald Space2
Summary: [One-shot] Someone is back to get back at Samara Morgan....


**Meet Moi II**

Slam Dunk isn't mine. Samara Morgan belongs to a movie called "The Ring". However, this fic is MINE. My own. My preciousss.... 

**WARNING:** Violence. And not as good as the first. A one-shot. 

**Vital info from the last fic: **

1. Samara Morgan is an evil undead girl from a well, and if she wishes, she can kill people by just looking at them. She can travel by TV. 

2. Samara Morgan had the hots for Rukawa Kaede because he remained cool when he was supposed to freak out like everyone else when he saw her. 

3. Kaki, aka Ka from the Rukawa Brigade died while trying to save Rukawa from (being married to) Samara. 

4. Rukawa told Samara that he'll rather die than to live with her, and Samara couldn't BEAR to kill him. How romantic! *sniff sniff* 

5. In Ka's funeral, Samara meets Sakuragi. And thinks about starting a beeaauutiful relationship with him, as to heal her wounded heart from Rukawa. 

~ 

_In a dark bedroom, a blue-haired boy is seen tossing and turning in his bed. _

**Mitsui **

I try to bury my face in my pillow, but the pain was too terrible! 

I must sleep! It's night! 

But oh! The suffering! 

How long can I keep this in? Keep this pain? 

It's like some torment, waiting to be unleashed.... 

I can't take it... 

I must bear the torment.... 

Tossing and turning in my own bed does me no good, I can still feel it. 

It is inside me, screaming, "Let me out! Let me out!" 

I bit my quivering lip. 

I cannot take this anymore.... 

"I NEED TO GO PEE!" I screamed, as I jumped out of my bed and zoomed towards the bathroom. 

I went into the bathroom without turning on the lights, this is too urgent! 

Before I could make another move, I heard something from the toilet that went "blOOP!" 

I jumped back. My heart was beating wildly. What was that sound? 

Suddenly, bubbles errupted from the toilet water. Soon, the water overflowed, pouring it all over the ground. 

I took more steps back, and to my horror.... 

A hand grabbed the edge of the toilet seat. Someone was coming OUT of MY bathroom toilet! No way! 

"HOLY CRAP! LIVE HUMAN CRAP!" I screamed incoherently, as I edged towards the bathroom wall, completely filled with fear. 

A human being pulled itself out of the toilet. It looked up at me, but I couldn't see the face. It was too dark! 

However, I could see the human's figure, and I assumed it must be a girl because she had pigtails. 

"Who the he--?!" I couldn't finish my sentence as that girl lunged at me. 

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhHH!" I screamed, and everything went blank. 

~ 

**The girl that came out of the toilet bowl **

"RUKAWA!" I screamed hysterically, as I grabbed the figure of a guy. 

The moment I grabbed him, I realised something was wrong. 

This isn't Rukawa! It's just some guy I don't know. Che! 

I brushed my hair aside as I threw the unconscious guy aside. Time to go lookie for my dah-ling Rukawa-san. 

Wait, before that, I remember why I came back to this world. Why I came back from the dead! 

Die Samara Morgan, the wretched creature who tried to force Rukawa-san to marry her! 

I grinned evilly, as I went back into my means of transport. 

FLUSH! 

~ 

_It was afternoon, and the Shohoku basketball team were practicing hard. Now they are taking a break._

**Haruko **

"Sakuragi-kun, you did really well today," I said happily as I rushed towards Sakuragi. 

However, Sakuragi had someone there beside him already. It was the-- faceless girl I seen before?! 

*Flashback* The girl with long black hair in front of her came out of my computer screen while I was chatting with Matsui and Yuki. 

"YOU!?" I yelped, as I jumped away from the girl. 

"Ah, Haruko-chan, meet Samara Morgan, she's new in this school," Sakuragi told me. 

"Umm...." I umm-ed, eyeing the girl Sakuragi was talking about, while backing away a little. 

"Huh! Leave us, wretched fool," said the faceless girl aka Samara Morgan. Well, now that she is SO close to me now, I can see she is NOT faceless, but her face looks ... like a dead person's decayed face. 

"Ah! Ah!" I cried, completely at loss at how to respond to her cruel words (more accurately, at the shock of looking at her face). 

"Oi, Samara, what's up with you? She's a good friend of mine, she's sweet--," began Sakuragi. Oh, my shite! (A/N: Shite means hero, not shit.) 

"Is that so?" the girl's voice sounded like a little girl's voice of 9, but yet it sounds so cruel. She turned to look at me real slooww.... 

"Uh...." I uhh'ed. 

"SEE HERE!" Samara snarled as she stepped in front of me at once. Her long black hair was partly in front of her face, and she wore all white. She looked... ghostly. 

Samara began talking in a nasty whipering voice. "You leech on Sakuragi's niceness, tormenting him with your attentions with your Rukawa Kaede, who is clearly not interested in you at all. Do you expect dear Sakuragi-kun to be waiting forever for you, just because you are pretty and give him little words of encouragement when you could do MORE? Do you? DO YOU??!" 

"I.... I...." I began, unknowing what to do. I had NO idea what she is going on about. However, she gave me this scary look that I couldn't bear to look at her any longer. 

She looked so evil! "Oh!" I cried, as I hurried away from there, away from Samara Morgan. Maybe she is just Sakuragi's new girlfriend. Yes, that must be it. She just wants to be alone with him, but I am intruding. Yes, that's IT! Of course! 

~ 

**Samara Morgan**

Serves her right. Hehehheheeheeee.... 

I turned to look at Sakuragi Hanamichi, the red-head. He looked increadibly... shocked. 

"NOOOO! MY HARUKO-CHAN!" he cried, completely aghast. 

"Why do you support her, when she doesn't really support you?" I asked, taken aback by his unhappiness. 

He paused and looked at me with a dumb look. He blinked. And blinked. 

Pause. 

"HARUKO-CHAN!" he cried, while rushing towards her. 

I was left, standing there at the indirect rejection. 

Sakuragi cares for Haruko, even though Haruko doesn't show the same affection. 

No.... 

Fine. Since every single guy hates me, I might as well just kill them all. 

~ 

**Miyagi Ryota**

I was sitting on a bench in the corner of the basketball court, wiping my sweat away, unsuspecting of any soon-to-be occult. 

The girl dressed in white, known as Samara Morgan raised her hands slowly. Though she always looks like she was up to no good, this time, she looked downright nasty. 

"CURSE YOU ALL!!!" she bellowed in her raspy child-like voice. 

By the prickling of the winds, I knew immediately something was wrong. 

The first thought came to me was the curly-haired Ayako-chan. 

"WATCH OUT AYA-CHAN!" I cried, as I immediately ran towards Ayako. 

However, another pig-tailed figure jumped in front of Samara Morgan, protecting Ayako... uh... the whole basketball team from her deadly gaze. A savoir! 

Who was this savoir? 

Is it an angel? 

A goddess? 

Ayako II? 

Sailor Chibi Chibi? (Hey... she HAS pigtails you know....) 

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY RUKAWA-SAN!" the 'savoir' screeched. Oh. It's Ka. She came back from the dead to save her Rukawa-san. 

.... 

.... 

Back from the WHAT?? 

"AaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as I ran out of the basketball court. 

~ 

**Rukawa Kaede**

Miyagi was the first to run out of the basketball court, screaming followed by the rest of the team. 

I was about to leave when that pig-tailed girl held me back. 

She looked alot like Samara: rotting, dead, and ugly. 

She looked at me with her ugly eyes and said dramaticly, "Oh Rukawa-sannn... can you please please watch me fight with the girl?!" 

Like I had a choice. The moment she said that, she immediately lunged at the long-haired girl. 

~ 

**Kaki, aka Ka the undead girl who had just came back to kill Samara**

"DIE SAMARA!" I screamed, as I strangled the girl below of me. 

Samara flashed her death-glance, but it didn't work. 

"HA! HA! I'm already dead! You can't kill me!" I cried in a jeering tone. 

"You forget," Samara said dauntingly in her 9-year old kid voice, "I am immortal too." 

She shot up, and punched me across the face. 

"OW!" I screamed, and bitch-slapped her. 

She stood there, still, rubbing her cheek, with an awful scowl across her face. 

Suddenly, she said, "You smell like you just came out of the toilet." 

Why... that--that--- that----!! GRR!! 

~ 

**Samara Morgan**

The moment I said that, she make funny noises and rushed off. 

Ka came back 5 seconds later, throwing a toilet seat at me. 

I ducked, and glanced at her coolly. 

I move with agility and coolness, 

while Ka screams like a banshee. 

~ 

_[[ Dear readers, I would like to say that the fight went on for 3 days and 3 nights. Rukawa was snoring by then. ]]_

~ 

**Samara Morgan**

Suddenly, Ka stopped as I continued to do the Matrix movements style. (I *do* watch TV remember? What do expect a TV-teleporter to do when she's bored?) 

Ka looked regretfully over at (the sleeping) Rukawa, and said, "If only Rukawa could see me tearing you into pieces." 

Then her eyes lit up. She then started to snicker. 

"Pause for one moment, I'll be back to finish you off," she said and ran off. 

I sighed. This fight is no fun - Ka keeps on running off first to keep on getting toilet seats, then pom poms, then the Rukawa Brigade uniforms. Now what? 

The school seems to have closed down too. Wonder why. 

Finally, I decided to follow Ka. 

I followed her scent of feaces, and arrived in the school lab. 

Ka was hunched over a pile of chemicals and potions that bubble. 

She held up a potion high up in the air and went, "HahHAHAHAHHAHA! My LOVE potion! Soon Rukawa-san! You'll be MINE!" 

A love potion?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! 

"It's mine!" I cried, as I lunged for the pink potion Ka held. 

"Now way you witch!" Ka cried, as she backed away. "I don't learn chemistry for nothing!" 

Suddenly, she jumped so high and flew over my head, as she headed back to the basketball court. 

No chance I'm going to let Rukawa fall for the likes of Ka, when he can for me! 

So I gave chase. 

~ 

**Rukawa Kaede**

I woke up from my sleep, and saw the ugly pig-tailed dead girl running at me. 

"Rukawa-san! Rukawa-san!" she cried, waving a bottle of pink potion at me. 

Suddenly, Samara Morgan loomed out from behind, grabbed the pig-tailed girl by the ankle, and they both crashed to the floor. 

The bottle smashed. 

Pink smoke was everywhere, and I coughed. 

When the pink smoke was gone, I saw Samara Morgan and the pig-tailed girl holding each other's hands, looking deep into their eyes. 

~ 

~~OWARI~~ 

~ The end ~ 

What else happened during the time of Samara's and Ka's fight: 

"Did you see the papers today?" Kogure asked, as he held a newspaper in his palm. The rest of the basketball team who was outside the school shook their heads. 

The sounds of things being thrown around in the basketball court can still be heard, as the fight of Samara and Ka went on. 

"Shohoku - A teenage boy, who wishes to be unnamed, was found in a bathroom, lying in a pool of---," but Kogure was cut off by Mitsui's cry, "BLOOD!" 

"Anou... but it wasn't blood," Kogure said, as he began again, "It was a pool of uri--." 

"It's BLOOD I tell you! BLOOD!" cried Mitsui, with blood-shot eyes. 

"Ok...." Kogure said with a sigh. 

Hanamichi was running around, trying to catch up with Haruko. 

"Haruko-chan, please listen to me," he said desperately. 

"Iie!" Haruko cried, as she ran on. 

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY IMOUTO!" Akagi cried, jumping in front of Sakuragi. Sakuragi bumped into Akagi, and fell backwards. 

BANG! Sakuragi hit his head hard onto the ground, coincidently on a rock. 

"Itaiii...." whimpered Sakuragi as he stood up, facing Akagi. 

Sakuragi was rubbing the lump that formed on his head. 

Sakuragi's slightly blurry vision came into view. 

There was a pause, and Sakuragi said, 

"Gori, you look kinda cute when you're angry...." 

**~~~the end~~~**


End file.
